Broken Wings
by HollyGolightly2
Summary: Ginny gets killed and Hermione wants to find the murderer. Longer summary inside. This is my very first fic,so please be nice!!! R&R!!


Summary: Ginny gets killed and Hermione wants to find her murderer. She discovers a lot of new sides on peoples she thoughts she knew. She gets closer to people she never thought she could like(or love?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of these characters (but I wished I would) they all belong to J.K.R. (Where the hell does she get all her ideas?!)  
  
Rating: G , at the moment, but I plan to make it R for later chapters.  
  
Pairing: Surprise, none in the first chapters  
  
A/N: Please forgive me my mistakes, but English is not my native language. (But I hope that you´ll understand at least a bit.)  
  
Broken Wings by Holly Golightly  
  
Prolog  
  
The sunlight woke Hermione up. She was sure it would be a great day. Slowly she opened her eyes. She had slept with open curtains tonight. Lavender and Parvati her roommates were at home during the winter holidays. And the starlight on the snow was so beautiful that she wanted to see it if she would wake up during the night. But that didn´t happened. This night she slept well. That hadn´t happened for almost two weeks. Strange dreams had haunted her in the night. Every time the light went out, she saw faces in the dark, heard voices in the silent. But she pushed the dark thoughts away. Not today, today she wanted to be happy. Today it was teh day before Christmas. Harry, Ron and she had planed to go to Hogsmeade. They wanted to buy the last presents. With a huge yawn she put her feet out of the warm cosy bed. She shivered when her feet hit the cold ground. She was glad when she found her shoes and put her robes on. God, she was still tired, but the snow looked so wonderful that she felt the wish to take a walk before breakfast.  
  
She walk down the steps that led from her dorm to the common room. Today, she was glad that there were house elfs in Hogwarts. Although she would never admit, she was happy that in was warm in the common room and the curtains were open to let the early sunlight in. She walked to one of the chairs near the door, for there she forgot a book last evening. She glanced at the window.  
  
"Was there a shadow? Behind the curtain?" - " No, that was impossible, nobody knew the password, and for a Gryffindor it wasn´t necessary to hide."  
  
But against all logic she wanted to take a closer look. "NO!" was the only word that came out of her mouth. She fell to her knees on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were widened in shock. That couldn´t be true, all this was a dream. A very bad one, and the only thing she wanted was to wake up. To wake up and Ron or Harry by her side to tell her that nothing of this was true. It seemed like everything was frozen or just running in slow motion. Harry and Ron were running down from their dorm followed by Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What´s up?" Harry yawned. He looked at her through very small eyes. Ron was by her side, caressing her rocking shoulders. Then he saw, what Hermione had seen, and he went pale like the wall.  
  
There, on the ground lay Ginny Weasley. Between a chair and the table, her pale skin stood in a hard contrast to the red blood around her neck. The red hair lay around her shoulders. The sun was shining bright on her face, ignoring the fact that she was dead. Her mouth was slightly open but her eyes were closed. And she looked almost peacefully. Her bare legs were shown by her short nightgown.  
  
Harry gasped in shock. Ron´s face had become a grimace of pain. He raised his hand to touch her hair, but he never did, he stopped inches away from her. It was like he would think, that if he wouldn´t touch her it wasn´t true. She wasn´t dead. She would stand up and laugh. Behind a corner Fred and Gorge would come out and laugh too. But she dind´t stand up and Fred and George didn´t come out to laugh at them.  
  
"Ron, I think she´s gone."  
  
It was Hermione who whispered this word into the silence. No one answered. They all looked at Ginny´s lifeless body.  
  
******************TBC*********************  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading. Please, give me a little feedback!!!!!!! This is my first fic and I would love everyone who reviews!!!!!! And I have a question: Where can I find a beta-reader? Please, I really need one!!!!!!!!!! I`m going to continue this as fast as possible. We have holidays in a week and I think I´m going to have a lot of free time this week. *smile* And my teachers will do their very best to make the lessons as boring as possible, so I can gain a lot of ideas. A last request: Please leave me a little review!!!!!!! 


End file.
